


Wasted Time

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Cal has been crushing on Garrett, and Simon is the only one who knows.Garrett has been crushing on Cal, and Bram is the only one who knows.Until at least, Cal has to watch Garrett hit on some girl at a party.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Garrett Laughlin/Cal Price, Nick Eisner/Abby Suso
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

It was almost common knowledge to everyone at Creekwood High that Cal Price was bisexual. Common knowledge to everyone except Cal, anyway. He had never dated a guy, but he hung out with Taylor and Ethan so much, when he heard about it he could understand how people made that assumption. And he didn’t argue with it, because even if he didn’t consider it true, why defend yourself against something that isn’t an insult? And it wasn’t true. At least, not until senior year when Cal developed a crush that gave him a sexuality crisis. He turned to Simon, because Simon had recently had his own coming out, and he trusted him more than his friends that would act like they had always known because of the rumors.

“Hey Cal,” Simon started as he dropped into the auditorium seat next to him, “What’s up?”

“I’m bi.”

“Yeah?” Simon looked confused.

“Look, I know there’s rumors that have been going around for years that I was, and I never argued with them. But I’ve also never actually liked a guy before.” Cal said, swiping a hand through his fringey bangs.

Simon gave him a curious look. A lot of people thought Simon was oblivious, but he wasn’t as bad as they thought, “So, one, thank you for telling me. I’m proud of you. And two, can I ask who brought up this sexual awakening?” Since Martin’s blackmail, Cal and Simon were better friends. Cal had been a member of the LGBT club at the school, as an ally, and when Simon came out, he joined the club. Now the two of them hung out with Simon’s other friends at lunch, or weekends, and they hung out just the two of them. But how does Cal tell him that it was his boyfriend’s best friend? “If you don’t want to tell me then you don’t have to.” Simon added gently. Cal looked up at him and Simon huffed a laugh, “You look like you’re gonna throw up.”

“It’s just hard, cause you know him.”

Simon tilted his head to the side, “Well, I figured. Wait...this had to have been someone you started spending time with recently. So, I’d guess it’s Garrett. Cause you don’t seem like the type of guy to be interested in taken people. So that rules out me and Bram and Nick.” Cal flushed and Simon beamed.

“Please don’t say anything.” He whispered, causing Simon’s smile to falter.

“Hey, of course not. I wouldn’t do that to you.” Simon wrapped his arm around Carl’s shoulders, which put them in an odd position in the seats, “I won’t say anything you aren’t ready for. But if you want, I could at least try to find out if he’s an option.” Cal gave him a funny look. “I just mean I could talk to Bram and see if he knows anything about Garrett being into guys.”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Cal answered quickly. “I don’t want to push for information.”

Bram was sick of hearing about Cal. He had known for two years that Garrett wasn’t straight. He came out to Bram when Bram came out to him. So Bram had known that Garrett was pansexual, but he also knew that Garrett didn’t get stuck on a crush, and he was sick of hearing about the one that did. It had been a year since the crush started, and Bram knew that because he knew it started when he dragged Garrett to see Simon in the school play when they started dating. Garrett never paid much attention to other people but when he caught sight of Cal after they announced the crew of the show, Garrett was hooked. And Bram was hearing about him more after he started joining Simon and Abby for lunch. Bram noticed Cal and Garrett had a lot in common when they actually talked to each other, and he kept telling Garrett to just ask him out.

“What exactly would I say?” Garrett asked one day in the locker room after practice, “Hey, man, on the off chance that you actually are into dudes, you wanna go out sometime?”

“I probably wouldn’t phrase it like that, but yes.” Bram answered as he stuffed his practice gear into his bag. “You never cared about asking people out before.”

“Yeah, I know. But I don’t want to be the reason he withdraws from our friends, just because I caught feelings and made him uncomfortable.” Garrett ran his hand through his hair as they made their way to his truck. “Simon and him got close after he came out, I can’t be the reason Cal pulls away from him, and you don’t want me to either. The rest of them did that once. It would hurt him.”

A look passed over Brian’s face before he nodded. They understood that Simon forgave his friends, but they still ripped Nick a new one about it after practice once. “I get it, man. And just because the school rumor mill says he’s bisexual, doesn’t mean he actually is. But Simon wants me to go to the club meeting tonight. You wanna come?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” Bram purposely didn’t tell Garrett that Cal was in the club. Because he knew Garrett would back out if he did.

“Alrighty, everyone!” Ethan called, “We have some new faces tonight. If you guys would like to, you can tell us your orientation, or call yourself an ally, or neither if you’d prefer.” He gestured to Garrett who stiffened awkwardly in his seat. Bram was beside him, and Simon was between Bram and Cal. He hadn’t missed Cal’s surprised expression to see him there.

“Well for those of you that don’t know me, I’m Garrett. Uh, I’m pansexual.”

Ethan grinned, “Thank you, Garrett. Bram, would you like to?”

“Sure,” Bram waved at the others, “I’m Bram. I’m gay.” He squeezed Simon’s hand as he talked, and Garrett almost wanted to roll his eyes at how cute they were, but he figured this wasn’t the place.

“Great. Does anybody want to say anything that maybe hasn’t before? Don’t feel pressured if you aren’t ready to come out. This is a safe place.” Everyone turned to Cal as he raised his hand. “Go ahead.”

“Uh, I’ve been part of this club as an ally for almost three years, and I know everyone says I’m bisexual. I never thought about it. But a couple months ago, someone made me realize I am. Bisexual.” Simon wrapped an arm around his shoulders again, whispering he was proud of him.

Ethan smiled softly at his friend, “Well I’m glad you feel comfortable to tell us. All of you. We want our members to feel safe and comfortable here.”

Cal couldn’t pay attention to the rest of the meeting. Garrett wasn’t straight like he thought. And sure, being into guys didn’t mean Cal had any more of a chance with the soccer player, but it still filled him with hope.


	2. Chapter 2

When the meeting ended, Simon pulled Cal over to Bram and Garrett and asked the three of them if they wanted to head to WaHo. Which was how Cal found himself sitting next to his crush while Bram and Simon made heart eyes at each other on the other side of the table. “Do you guys need a map or something?” Garrett asked, Cal gave him a funny look, “Because they keep getting lost in each other.”

“You’re hilarious, Garrett.” Simon deadpanned.

Garrett shrugged, “If I knew this is what I was gonna sit through, I’d have just gone home.” Cal tried not to look disappointed, but then Garrett continued, “I mean honestly, I’ve been telling Cal I need to kick his ass in Call of Duty anyway.”

That got Cal’s attention, because he didn’t think Garrett had been serious. Bram grinned at his team mate, “Then why don’t you take him back to your house and play? I can get a ride home from Simon.”

Bram could practically feel Garrett’s brain trying to backpedal, but he knew he couldn’t. “Sure. You wanna go play?” He asked, turning to the blonde beside him.

“Uh, sure, why not? It’s Friday so I have nothing else to do. Wow, that sounded sad.” Cal cringed, but Garrett just laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the booth, stopping to throw a twenty on the dollar. “That’s for our food.” He grabbed Cal’s hand again, pulling him out the door.

Simon called after them, “Cal, text me when he gets you home so I know you made it safe.”

“Maybe he won’t.” Garrett called back sarcastically, “Maybe I’m going to eat him.” Cal knew he was joking, but the statement made him blush. He was thankful it was already dark out. As they got into Garrett’s truck, Cal felt out of place. He’d been in Garrett’s truck before, but not when he knew the other was interested in guys. “Man, I love messing with Spier. He thinks I won’t cause he’s dating my best friend, but that makes it more fun.” Garrett grinned and Cal felt his heart melt.

“I’m sure he doesn’t take it to heart too much. He told me that he saw you ready to defend him when those guys acted like assholes in the cafeteria.” Cal wished he had thought to stand up for him, but at the time he was so surprised that someone actually did that.

Garrett’s smile faded a bit as he drove, “Bram and Nick wouldn’t let me kick their asses. I tried, when school let out that day. Nick had to track me down when I was like a block away from the one guy’s house.” He gripped his steering wheel and Cal felt bad for bringing it up.

“My point is just that when it comes down to it, he knows you’ll have his back.” Cal put a gentle hand on Garrett’s until he felt his grip relax.

“Good. Same goes for you, my dude. I got your back.” Garrett turned to grin at Cal as he pulled up in front of his house. Cal blushed again, nodding his head and telling Garrett he had his, too.

Something Cal didn’t think about in agreeing to hang out with Garrett, is that Garrett is a very tactile person. If he cares about you, he gets affectionate, and that means a lot of hugs and touching. They had hung out a few times after going to WaHo with Simon and Bram, and Cal didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. Today was Sunday, and they were hanging out in Cal’s room, watching one of the Avengers movies, and Garrett was cuddling with him. He had maneuvered Cal between his legs with his arms wrapped around Cal’s middle as they laid against the arm of the couch with their legs tangled up. The first time he did it, it took Cal forever to relax and let it happen, but he was steadily growing used to it. There was a knock on the door, and when he called it was open, Simon walked in. When he saw them, he grinned at Cal who almost imperceptibly shook his head. Simon’s smile died down a little, before he dropped onto the other side of the couch by their feet.

“What’s up, Spier?” Garrett asked, his head resting on Cal’s shoulder.

“Bram sent me to find you guys, he said you’re supposed to be helping plan for Saturday.”

“It’s five already?” Garrett asked, trying to fish his phone out of his pocket, but not releasing Cal.

“Dude, it’s after six.” Simon answered with a laugh.

“Fuck, well let’s get over there.” He finally let go, and Cal got to his feet. Garrett grabbed his hand, pulling him out the door.

“I was unaware I was involved in this.” Cal said as he saw Garrett grab Simon’s hand like it was an afterthought.

“Hey, we made plans to hang out today. I’m not bailing on you.” Garrett said simply, letting Simon climb into his own car as he and Cal climbed into his truck.

On Saturday, Cal was drinking by seven. He knew what Garrett was known for doing at parties, and he was not prepared to witness it sober. Simon found him in the kitchen a couple hours later as he was pouring another drink. “So, I may have asked Bram if Garrett cuddles with him like he was with you.” Cal could tell Simon was fighting a smile. If he wasn’t already pushing past tipsy, he might’ve been paying more attention to it.

“And?” He asked.

“He said no. And they’ve been best friends for years.”

“That doesn’t necessarily mean what I want it to mean though.” He answered, chugging half of what he poured into his cup before filling it again.

“Dude, how much have you had?” Simon looked concerned.

“Not enough.” Cal answered flatly as he caught sight of Garrett flirting with some sophomore girl. Simon followed his eye line and frowned.

“I don’t understand him.” Bram said as he walked in. It was clear he didn’t notice Cal behind Simon as he continued, “I spend months hearing about his little theatre crush, and when he can finally go for it, he flirts with random girls.”

“Garrett has a crush on someone in theatre?” Cal slurred, the alcohol starting to catch to him after three hours of never having an empty cup. Bram’s eyes went wide as he registered the blonde. Simon pulled Bram away.

“Does Garrett like Cal?”

“Well, I promised him I wouldn’t mention it.” Bram looked guilty.

Simon nodded, glancing back at Cal to see him pouring a shot, he turned back to Bram quickly, “Let’s say he does, you should shut that down quickly before he missed his chance.”

“Okay, yeah,” Bram ran over to Garrett, pulling him back from whispering in the girl’s ear. Bram waved the girl off.

“Hey, man, why’d you do that?” Garrett tried to sound annoyed, but Bram knew he was a few beers deep already.

“Because Simon has informed that if you keep doing that in front of Cal, you may miss your shot.”

“Wha-“ Garrett looked up, Cal was too drunk to control the volume he spoke at.

“Hey Si! You want a shot?”

“Uh, no, I’m good.” Simon said, “How many have you had?”

“Six.” Cal paused, “I think.”

“And how many drinks have you had?” Simon was very concerned about his friend.

Cal finished off his cup, “Now, thirteen.”

“Cal! Why are you drinking so much? You usually stick to like three!” Simon snatched the empty cup out of his hand before he could fill it up again. Simon bent down into the fridge, forcing Cal to drink from a water bottle.

“Why shouldn’t I drink so much?” The shorter boy slurred. “I’d rather be drunk than see him hooking up.” Garrett’s brain screeched to a halt. Did that mean Cal liked him back? He was too drunk for his brain to process what he was doing until he found that he had walked over and pressed his lips to Cal’s. Cal jerked back, his expression flooding with hurt. “Why would you do that?”

But Garrett’s brain still wasn’t working, “I-uh, I-“

“I need to get out of here.” Cal stumbled toward the door, and Simon hooked an arm around his waist, waving goodbye to Bram, before helping Cal out to his car. Garrett didn’t drink anything else that night. Just went to his room to sober up for the discussion he knew he needed to have with one of his best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Cal woke up the next morning, still fully dressed, in his bed, but with a pounding headache. As he forced himself to sit up, he almost wretched onto his floor. There was a glass of water and Advil on his nightstand that he gratefully chugged down. He realized there was someone on his couch. Simon. He was awake and playing in his phone.

“Hey.” Cal called quietly, and immediately winced.

“Hey, man. You okay?” Simon asked, moving to sit at the foot of Cal’s bed. He looked concerned.

“What the hell happened last night?” Simon’s eyes widened at the question.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” He asked the blonde carefully.

“Bram saying something about Garrett having a crush.” Cal tried not to sound too disappointed, but he was too hungover to be very effective.

Simon rubbed his hands together anxiously, “Okay, well, uh, hold on.” Simon grabbed his phone, calling someone. “I’ll explain when she gets here.”

Cal didn’t ask who she was, just excused himself to the bathroom to throw up his stomach contents and shower. When he got back in the room, Abby was sitting beside Simon on the couch.

“Hey there, lover boy.” She waved. Cal knew Abby was the most perceptive in the group. She was the first to apologize to Simon about not understanding the Martin situation, and he noticed the looks she would pass between him and Garrett at lunch. He knew she caught on.

“I’m no one’s lover boy.” He deadpanned, dropping down beside her on the couch.

“But you want to be Garrett’s.” She countered easily. “So, Simon called me here because I saw what happened just before you left last night, and he’s afraid to tell you.” Straightforward as always.

“Oh, god, what did I do?” Cal grimaced.

“Not what you did. What Garrett did.” She said carefully. “Garrett kissed you.”

Cal stopped functioning.

“Oh dear me, we broke him.” He heard Abby mutter.

“What do you mean he kissed me?”

Abby sighed, “Bram told him that if he didn’t want to miss his shot, then he needed to stop flirting with that girl. So he stopped, and immediately kissed you.” She shook her head and muttered, “When you guys are drinking you really don’t whisper as quietly as you think.”

“Oh my god,” Cal was freaking out, “What did I do when he kissed me?”

“You pulled back.” Abby answered, guilt and concern filling her voice like it was her fault, “You asked him why he would do that and then you left.”

Cal was out his door in a second, forgetting his shoes behind.

Garrett was standing in his kitchen, Bram and Nick were in the living room as they cleaned up the party mess. Bram had tried to talk to him that morning, to help him with what was going through his head, but he couldn’t think straight. Ha. Like he’d ever been straight. But now, because he acted before thinking, again, he hurt someone he fell in love with. There was knock on the door, and when Garrett looked, he saw Bram opening it to find Cal, Simon, and Abby. Garrett felt like he was going to pass out. He had wanted to figure out what to say before he saw Cal again. But, it turned out, talking wasn’t what Cal had in mind. As soon as he caught sight of Garrett, he marched up to him, and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. His hands fell to Cal’s waist. Garrett heard the others gasp, but all he could do was squeeze Cal’s hips because he was not going to break this up and lead to more of a misunderstanding. When Cal pulled away, Garrett just his lips enough to press a sweet kiss to them before he pulled back. Simon cleared his throat, “How about you two talk this out while we work on cleaning up?”

“Thank you.” Cal whispered, pulling back to follow Garrett down the hall. As soon as Garrett shut the door to his room, Cal was back in his personal space. “I figured I should kiss you this time around, while we were both sober.”

“I’m sorry about that. I’ve had feelings for you for a while, and I didn’t think you liked me like that. So I was trying to move on, move passed them, which was why I was hitting on her last night. To distract myself. Then Bram said I would lose you, and I should’ve tried to talk to you instead of just kissing you out of nowhere when we were drunk.” Garrett rubbed the backing his neck, one hand still resting on Cal’s waist.

“I don’t even remember it.” Cal whispered shyly, “Abby told me it happened this morning, and I was halfway here before they caught up to me. I even forgot my shoes.” Cal wiggled his socked toes on the floor. “It’s a good thing you live on my block, dude.”

Garett let out a breathless laugh, kissing the top of Cal’s hair. “I’m sorry. For being a dick last night, and for not doing something sooner.”

Cal shrugged, wrapping his arms around Garrett’s neck and playing with the hair at the nape, “Yeah, we wasted a lot of time.”

“We have plenty to make up for it. If you’ll go out with me that is.” Cal had to laugh. Garrett grinned, “Yeah, that might’ve been the worst way to ask that.”

“But somehow, it was very you.” Cal pressed a quick kiss to the corner of the taller boy’s mouth, “And I would love to go out with you.” Cal bit into his lip. “Uh, just so you know, this is weird but- I’m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you, too.” Garrett grinned.

They only made out for a minute before Cal forced him to join the others in cleaning up the house, and when they were done, Garrett said a hasty goodbye to their friends before picking up his boyfriend and carrying him back to his room.


End file.
